yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 120
"Clash of the Two Kings! An Ancient Duel - Shark vs. Vector" is the one hundredth and twentith episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 8, 2013. Summary " entangles "New Orders 12 Etheric Mahes".]] Eliphas declares that the effect of "Rank Domination" will reduce the ATK of "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" to 0. Yuma is shocked to see the ATK drop to 0 and he has only 100 Life Points left. Eliphas orders "New Orders 12 Etheric Mahes" to attack and it begins to charge a breath attack. Yuma bows his head, closes his eyes and mutters "Astral"...". A light begins to glow and he hears "kuri kuri". Realizing what he can do, he activates the effect of the Rainbow Kuriboh" in his hand, letting him equip it to an opponent's Xyz Monster when an attack is declared. "Rainbow Kuriboh" appears and fires its own beam, which collides with that of "Mahes". Then it speeds over and wraps "Mahes" in rainbow energy, preventing it from attacking. Eliphas insists Yuma is merely delaying his demise. Yuma declares that since the battle is over, the ATK of "Utopia Ray Victory" returns to 2800. Eliphas Sets a card and ends his turn, at which point "New Orders 10 Etheric Horus" and "New Orders 8 Etheric Sebek" return to "Mahes" as Overlay Units as they were Special Summoned with that card's effect. Yuma thinks that though he may hate to admit it, Eliphas may be right, he may not have a way out of this; he may not be able to save Astral. gives Shark a flower.]] In Shark's memories, he stares at the little green-haired girl he's found that otherwise looks exactly like Rio. He takes the girl with him and that night his army pitches camp. Shark hands her a bowl of food, telling her she must eat to keep her strength up. She takes it and Shark asks what her name is and she responds with "Iris". As he attempts to sleep later, he stares up at the sky and wonders if Rio sent this girl to him, or if she actually is Rio. The next day, the army moves on, with Iris riding behind Shark on his horse. Suddenly, Vector's army attacks and arrows are shot amidst Shark's army. He orders a charge, while Vector himself flees. Later, they've pitched camp again and his soldiers give a report in the command tent. Vector's army has pitched their own camp up ahead. His soldiers pledge their lives to him, eager to do whatever he decides. He tells them to hold off, but await his signal to launch an all-out attack. As the soldiers file out, Dumon asks if Shark is worried and states that they both know they have to stop Vector no matter what. He adds that if they do fight, many of their allies and friends will be victims. Shark responds that he'll have to go alone then. That night, Shark contemplates what to do in the present. His old friends will be hurt if he involves them in the fight between the Barian and Astral Worlds again. Rio's spirit appears before him, floating above the lake. She says these really are their memories and explains that in this world, she became a spirit after she died and watched over him. That means she has seen everything in these memories that Shark has. He tells her he's unsure what to do. He asks for her advice and she responds that she knows his decision will be gentle and caring one no matter what it is. Shark recalls what Yuma had taught him - hatred only begets more hatred. As he muses that Dumon wasn't lying - they have both lived two lives - Iris runs through the camp, having picked flowers for him. Calling him a "chosen man" and one of the people who will decide the fate of the world, Rio pledges to stay by his side. As he turns, he sees Iris and briefly sees her dressed in the clothes Rio wore in her past life. As he stares up at the Big Dipper, he vows that even if this is his fate, he'll fight it with all he has. 's arena.]] The next day, Shark rides towards Vector's camp, Number 73 stomping along behind him. Back at Nasch's camp, Dumon is shocked to see he really went on his own - one man cannot stand against Vector's army. As Shark speeds towards the camp, Vector's mages begin launching energy blasts, which he dodges before cutting down one soldier. Number 73 fights off various monster spirits, consisting of "Dark Jeroid", "Lord Poison", "Shadow Ghoul" and "Berserk Dragon". He stomps some of them and destroys others with swings from his trident. Shark charges through Vector's lines, cutting down soldiers and reaching a straightaway leading to a temple. He realizes its the same temple he Dueled Abyss at, only above the water. His horse charges up the stairs and through the entrance. When he reaches the labyrinth, he stops and yells for Vector, calling for a one-on-one fight that will involve neither army. Calling back from the inner temple, Vector calls it an interesting proposition and accepts. The labyrinth walls simply move out to the left and right, leaving a straight path to the inner temple. When he reaches the end of it, he leaves his horse behind and descends a set of stairs. When he reaches the bottom, Vector welcomes him, surprised he'd come alone, standing below a doorway with Don Thousand's Emblem above it. He informs Shark how they'll fight - in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters. Five stone tablets descend from the ceiling in front of both Kings. Shark is confused at first, but realizes the stone tablets will function as cards. He says Vector will regret challenging him to a Duel. Vector takes the first turn and as he declares his draw, another tablet descends from the ceiling. He Normal Summons "Gorgonic Ghoul" and then Special Summons another copy of it from his hand, explaining that the can do so by paying 300 Life Points when he controls a "Gorgonic Ghoul". He Special Summons a third copy in the same way, reducing him to 3400 Life Points. He then activates "Molting Away from the Status Quo", which he can activate when he controls three monsters of the same Level. It lets him Special Summon another monster of the same Level from his opponent's Deck. Translucent stone tablets appear before him to let him see Shark's Deck. He chooses "Mermaid Shark", who appears on Vector's field. Outside, Nasch's army charges towards the temple, even Iris is running in that direction. Vector Sets two cards and ends his turn. Shark claims he'll sweep away all the monsters Vector has Summoned. He draws and then Normal Summons "Spear Shark". He then Special Summons "Silent Angler", explaining he can do so when he controls a WATER monster. He Special Summons a second "Silent Angler". As he orders an attack with "Spear Shark", Vector chides him for taking the bait and activates his face-down "Gorgonic Temptation". As he controls a "Gorgonic" monster, he can change the attack target to another monster he controls. He chooses "Mermaid Shark". Shark says that trap made no sense - Vector will take more damage this way. Vector laughs and comments that Shark doesn't seem to know what "Shadow Duel" really means. He tells Shark to watch something and Don Thousand's Emblem glows, putting their spirits in the sky above the battle outside. Dumon tells the soldiers to save the King and Shark is angry that they went ahead with the battle. Vector compares he and Shark to gods right now - their Shadow Duel will decide the fate of their soldiers as well. He chides Shark, he'll be the one that shot the arrow that killed his men, so to speak. As "Spear Shark" destroys "Mermaid Shark", Vector's Life Points drop to 1900. Vector claims this won't be all the pain he'll make Shark's heart feel. Shark demands to know why he's dragged the others into their fight. Vector says the answer should be obvious - they are Shark's weakness. His heart is filled with sentimental concepts like kindness and justice. He finishes by saying he wants to see Shark writhe in agony and then laughs maniacally. As Shark angrily screams Vector's name, Vector activates his face-down "Conspiratorial Catastrophe", causing a cyclone to stream out towards Shark. Vector explains that when a monster he controls that his opponent owns is destroyed and he has taken 1000 or more Battle Damage from that battle, this card will send all monsters Shark controls and that are in his Deck that have more ATK than that monster to the Graveyard. "Spear Shark" and the "Silent Anglers" are destroyed by the cyclone, while fragments of various stone tables crash down to the ground around Shark. In the labyrinth above, two of Shark's soldiers are killed by a "Berserk Dragon", while another group of three is cornered by "Dark Jeroid" and "Lord Poison". All around the battle, Shark's soldiers fall. In despair, Shark Sets a card and ends his turn. Vector yells "IT'S SHOWTIME!" and draws. He Normal Summons "Gorgonic Cerberus"; its effect changes the Levels of all monsters Vector controls to 3. He overlays "Cerberus" with a "Ghoul" to Xyz Summon "Gorgonic Guardian" in Attack Position. He overlays the other two "Ghouls" to Xyz Summon another one. He orders a direct attack and "Gorgonic Guardian" swats Shark with his tail, while more of his soldiers are burned. The other "Gorgonic Guardian" does the same, resulting in more of Shark's soldiers being killed in a flurry of arrows. Iris looks up and stops as the arrows fly towards her. As Shark is flung backwards onto to the stairs, Vector taunts that all of this soldiers should be dead now. Vector laughs, but Shark uses his sword to steady himself and say that its not over yet. He claims that even if is body is destroyed, he will give his soul to revive god. He raises his sword and draws, proceeding to activate the effect of the "Geyser Sharks" in his Graveyard. They can be used as Overlay Units while in the Graveyard. As he overlays his two Level 5 monsters, Vector claims this is impossible. Shark Xyz Summons "Number 73: Abyss Splash" in Attack Position. Vector asks how the god could come now of all times. Shark activates the effect of "Abyss Splash", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK until the End Phase. Shark orders an attack, but Vector activates the effect of "Gorgonic Guardian", detaching an Overlay Unit to decrease the ATK of "Abyss Splash" to 0. Shark activates his face-down "Overlay Wedge" and tells Vector he won't get away that easily as small blue arrows cover the "Gorgonic Guardians". He explains that "Overlay Wedge" negates the effect of an Xyz Monster that is an activated by detaching an Overlay Unit and also prevents other Xyz Monsters from using their effects this turn, unless they are the face-up Xyz Monster with the highest Rank. Thus, neither "Gorgonic Guardian" can use its effect. The Overlay Units stop orbiting and simply fall to the ground as brownish orbs. Vector yells "WHAT!?" and Shark boasts that this is the end of the line for him. "Abyss Splash" attacks a "Gorgonic Guardian" with "Final Fall". As Vector is engulfed in flames and "Gorgonic Guardian" is destroyed, he tells Shark to burn these memories into his mind. His Life Points at 0, he screams and vanishes, while Don Thousand's Emblem cracks and falls to the ground. Shark mutters that its over and makes his way back to the labyrinth. When he gets outside, he sees every one of his soldiers dead. As he wanders through looking for survivors, he spots Iris' body. He screams her name and runs towards her. Cradling her body in his arms, he sorrowfully says he stole her life and the lives of all of his men. Tears form in his eyes and he screams in anguish. Numerous beams of light stream through the sky and all of the bodies fade away. As red light flies towards the sky, Dumon tells him their souls are heading to the Barian World. Shark is flanked by the spirits of Dumon and Rio and he remarks to both of them that he's remembered his true life and memories now. Rio says she remembers everything now too. Dumon remarks that he realizes why Shark was reincarnated as the leader of the Barians - the Barian World was very small initially, but was expanded greatly due to all the souls that entered it after being caught up in Shark's battle with Vector. More tears stream down Shark's face as he states that he really is a Barian. He wonders if fate could be any more ironic - his friends Yuma, Astral and Kite should have been fighting him this whole time. " protects Eliphas.]] Back in the Astral World, Yuma remarks that he can't lose this Duel and that the Deck he made with Astral should give him a solution no matter what. On Earth, Orbital 7 notes that the energy levels are sky-rocketing as blue light engulfs the Dimensional Transporter. Tori asks what's wrong and Quinton explains that a large amount of energy they can't even measure is being released in another dimension. Tori wonders if Yuma is behind it and Kite replies that he doesn't know how long the machine will last at this point. At the Duel, Yuma activates "Xyz Treasure", letting him draw two cards as there are two Xyz Monsters on the field. He glances at Astral and vows to get him out of there. He claims this is his "destiny draw" and draws his two cards, yelling "kattobingu". He's drawn "Double or Nothing!" and "Stealth Strike". He exclaims "its here!" and Eliphas grunts, his eyes narrowing. Yuma activates "Stealth Strike", explaining that this will halve an Xyz Monster's ATK and let it attack directly. "Utopia Ray Victory" draws its blades and Yuma reminds Eliphas that "Rank Domination" won't activate since two monsters aren't battling. A spirit version of "Utopia Ray Victory" appears and charges, with Yuma saying this is the end - Eliphas' Life Points are 1200. Eliphas activates his face-down "Rank Wall", explaining that this lets him negate an attack and end the Battle Phase when he controls a monster with a higher Rank than the attacking monster. A shadowy orb encases Eliphas and the attack rebounds. As the orb crumbles and falls, Yuma Sets two cards and his turn, clarifying that the ATK of "Utopia Ray Victory" returns to normal now. Eliphas remarks that Yuma still doesn't seem to realize how needed Ranking Up is. Ranking Up over and over will lead one to a miraculous world no one has ever seen before. He offers to show Yuma that world as the "New Orders" monsters appear behind him. He'll show Yuma the very embodiment of breaking the limits - a Rank 13 Xyz Monster. Yuma repeats "Rank 13" in disbelief. Featured Duels Eliphas vs. Yuma Tsukumo Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Eliphas "New Orders 12 Etheric Mahes" (4000/3000) attacks "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" (2800/2500 → 5800/2500), with "Rank Domination" activating, reducing the ATK of "Utopia Ray Victory" by 1000 for each Rank between the two monsters until the End Phase (5800 → 0). Yuma activates the effect of "Rainbow Kuriboh" from his hand as an opponent's Xyz Monster declared an attack. He can equip "Rainbow Kuriboh" to the attacking monsters and prevent it from attacking. During the End Phase, all monsters Special Summoned by the effect of "Mahes", are attached to "Mahes" as Overlay Units. Eliphas Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma 13.]] Yuma draws (Yuma's Deck: 33 → 32) and then activates "Xyz Treasure", letting him draw a card for each Xyz Monster on the field; since there are two, he draws two cards (Yuma's Deck: 32 → 30). He draws "Stealth Strike" and "Double or Nothing!". He activates "Stealth Strike", which allows him to target one Xyz Monster he controls and allow it to attack the opponent directly this turn, but its ATK is halved until the End Phase. Yuma targets "Utopia Ray Victory" (2800 → 1400) and declares a direct attack. Eliphas activates his face-down "Rank Wall", which allows him to negate an attack and end the Battle Phase immediately if the opponent's monster is an Xyz Monster and its Rank is lower than the Rank of the Xyz Monster he controls.The written Japanese anime lore of "Rank Wall" said that it can only be activated when an Xyz Monster is targeted for an attack by an opponent's Xyz Monster. In addition, the effect of "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" prevents Spell/Trap Cards from being activated when it declares an attack. Yuma Sets two cards. Duel continues in the the next episode. Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs. Vector begins.]] Turn 1: Vector Vector Normal Summons "Gorgonic Ghoul" (100/???). Since he controls a "Gorgonic Ghoul", Vector Special Summons two more copies of "Gorgonic Ghoul" (100/??? each) from his hand via their own effects by paying 300 Life Points for each (Vector 4000 → 3400). Vector activates "Molting Away from the Status Quo" as he controls three monsters with the same Level. He can look at his opponent's Deck and Special Summon a monster with the same Level from it to his side of the field. Vector Special Summons "Mermaid Shark" (100/300) in Attack Position. Vector Sets two cards. Turn 2: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Spear Shark" (1600/1400). Since he controls a WATER monster, Shark Special Summons two copies of "Silent Angler" (800/1400) from his hand via their own effects. "Spear Shark" attacks "Gorgonic Ghoul", but Vector activates his face-down "Gorgonic Temptation" as he controls a "Gorgonic" monster, changing the attack target to "Mermaid Shark" (Vector 3400 → 1900). Vector activates his face-down "Conspiratorial Catastrophe", sending all monsters with more ATK than "Mermaid Shark" from Shark's Deck and field to the Graveyard as he took 1000 or more battle damage from a battle involving a monster that he controls but that his opponent owns.The written Japanese anime lore of "Conspiratorial Catastrophe" says that it only sends monsters from the opponent's Deck to the Graveyard. Shark Sets a card. Turn 3: Vector Vector Normal Summons "Gorgonic Cerberus" (1300/???), activating its effect to change the Levels of all other monsters he controls to 3. Vector overlays his two Level 3 monsters two times to Xyz Summon two copies of "Gorgonic Guardian" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. Vector attacks directly with both "Gorgonic Guardians" (Shark 4000 → 800). Turn 4: Shark Shark activates the effects of two copies of "Geyser Shark" in his Graveyard, using them to Xyz Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash" (2400/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK (2400 → 4800). Vector activates the effect of one of his "Gorgonic Guardians", detaching an Overlay Unit to make the ATK of "Abyss Splash" 0 and negate its effect, but Shark activates his face-down "Overlay Wedge" negating the effect as it was activated by detaching an Overlay Unit and preventing other monsters from activating effects by detaching Overlay Units this turn, unless that monster is the one on the field with the highest Rank. "Abyss Splash" attacks one "Gorgonic Guardian" and destroys it (Vector 1900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes